


Axes and Daggers

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Ocean and his Moon [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, AU where DCU and MCU exist in seperate parts of galaxy, Crossover, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, axe throwing, cannon pan loki, dcu - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: They just can't keep their hands off each other.





	Axes and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Ellen where Jason Momoa does axe throwing on stage. All the usual disclaimers ;)

Loki stood in the shadows of a redwood, watching silently in the afternoon light as the mortal he had come to know as ‘Arthur’ threw axe after axe at distant targets. Each hit its mark with expert precision, the man stopping only to remove his shirt and fetch them from where they were deeply embedded in the trees’ trunks. 

He couldn’t deny his arousal as the other’s body glistened with the water from his recent swim, slowly undoing his mane from its bun and shaking the strands loose. It made the cold blue blood in his veins rush south, bottom lip caught tight between his teeth. 

He’d never before felt such desire for a mortal, such unholy heated  _ lust _ . To make matter’s even worse the brute was a half breed! He had thought himself to have better tastes than that, even if the other was a King, unbelievable as it seemed. He could not have acted less like royalty from what the mischief deity had observed.

After their little rendezvous he had been curious enough to do a little snooping around Atlantis, disguised as an inconspicuous sea snake. Clearly the new monarch had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and absolutely no clue as to how to run a kingdom. His mother and advisor helped him with every little kingly act, explaining things which he should have learnt as a child. It was no wonder they allowed him to goof off as he did with little complaint. 

Really, it would probably have been kindest to just seduce and murder the other, stealing his identity and his throne, but his kingdom was far too close to volcanic activity for Loki’s likening, the underwater city bathed in unpleasantly warm waters. If not for this he probably would have already blackmailed the other into giving him some nice, well protected accomodation in the palace for the remainder of his stay. He was still considering it if things turned south above water. Threatening to tell the other’s red-headed fiancé all about her beloved’s infidelity was sure to get him anything he desired. 

So deep in his musings it actually startled him slightly when the other hurtled an axe right at him, the weapon slicing into the tree he was leaning against. The violent act left him extensively aroused, especially as the giant of a man hulked towards him. He only stopped once they were toe to toe, reaching beside him and pulling the blade from the tree like it were made of butter. His low, quiet vox seemed to vibrate straight down the noirette’s spine. 

“Following me?” Loki moved faster than the eye could see, materialising a dagger and holding it to the other’s trunk of a neck. 

“Maybe.” Amusement glinted in the Atlantian’s hypnotic irises, so he pressed just a little harder to draw just a hint of blood. Both fear and arousal sparked in the other’s eyes, suddenly throwing his huge body into action. 

Loki allowed himself to be disarmed and slammed against the tree, gasping as the other’s hot lips violently descended on his. 

Like a starved cannibal the water dweller devoured his tongue, the shapeshifter quickly losing his sense of propriety and greedily running his hands all over the other’s toned upper body. It was like running his fingers down the marble abdominal muscles of a statue it felt so firm. 

Arthur practically ripped off his clothes, the two tumbling near naked and impatient to the grass below. 

Loki let the other push him down onto his back roughly, pants torn from his legs leaving him exposed beneath the other. Arthur gave an inhuman growl as he crawled on top of him with predatory eyes.

The Jötunn’s heartbeat thudded wildly in his chest, such raw power he had seen so rarely putting his body into a state of what he could only describe as what female species must have felt like when they experienced ‘heat’. 

He entered him swiftly without caution, making the sounds of a horny beast as he took him with reckless, violent abandon. Loki cried out in delight, giving himself wholeheartedly to the monster’s ferocity.

He had never been taken like this. No one had dared dominate him so completely or handled him so roughly without a thought for inflicting injury. 

It was bliss. 

Arthur had the power of a beast in the body of a man, hammering into him with enough strength it would have disgraced Mjolnir. He felt like he was an animal being mated, loud and rough, trapped and utterly powerless in the most delightful way. It was shamefully hot, to enjoy being taken in such an inhuman way, and  _ outdoors _ no less, but he couldn’t help it. He  _ needed _ this. It was near frightening his much he needed the other to brutally ruin him.

The brunette gripped his hips for better leverage and Loki arched his back as he was lifted from the ground, eyes rolling back at the force the other used to plow into his body. The man was hung like a  _ stallion _ , his still heavy balls slapping against Loki’s behind. He probably should have been disgusted by the thought of their contents taking root inside him, but it only seemed to make him even more  _ insanely _ turned on. 

There were no gentle kisses this time, no foreplay, no seduction, just raw, violent, inhuman sex. Each thrust into him knocked the air clean out of Loki’s lungs, his nails tearing at the grass and dirt.

Arthur grunted and the first wave of his climax spilled into Loki, heat pulsing inside him, invading deeper and deeper. He could feel it all as the monarch emptied his heavy balls, the process seeming to take forever. Loki lost himself at some point while the other was filling him like a sweet creamed delicacy, body spasming as he shot his far smaller and colder load. 

He had gone limp in the time Arthur was still cumming. It was as if the other’s body was attempting to breed him, or perhaps Atlantian’s just came  _ a lot _ , he wasn’t exactly familiar with their physiology. 

Finally the other relaxed and slowly slipped his long length out of the other, laying beside him and lazily doing up his pants.

Loki didn’t ever want to move, certain he had never felt more blissed out than in that exact moment. The feeling of the other’s seed slowly dripping from his overfilled entrance as the brunette played gently with his hair was all he ever wanted to know.

“Gonna tell me who you are yet?” The Atlantian asked, letting the shifter considering it a moment. 

“Loki.” The other grinned at finally having learnt his name. 

“Well  _ Loki _ , got any plans for dinner?” The Jötunn finally opened his eyes, irises sparkling with mischief as he smiled.

“I might have something in mind.” He slowly drew a naked leg up the other’s pants enticingly, giggling as he was suddenly pounced and they began rolling around like animals in Spring once again.


End file.
